Karácsonyi t(ort)úra
by Snapefan Sf
Summary: McGalagony feladattal bízza meg Hermionét és kedvenc bájitalmesterünket.


**Karácsonyi (tor)túra**

A Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola tanári kara épp szokásos, téli szünet előtti tanári értekezletét tartotta. Semmiben sem különbözött a korábbi, unalmasan egyhangú megbeszélésektől, egészen addig, míg...  
– Ezt ismételd meg, Minerva. – Piton hangja úgy metszett, mint a borotva, szemei pedig valósággal villámokat szórtak, ahogy az igazgatói egyik sötét sarkában üldögélve gyilkos tekintettel rámeredt a szoba másik végében álló idős boszorkányra.  
– Azt szeretném, ha te és Miss Granger lennétek azok, akik beszerzik az idei karácsonyfát a nagyterembe – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal McGalagony.  
– Hogyan? – pislogott Hermione megütközve, felocsúdva végre a döbbenetből, amit az idős boszorkány szavai váltottak ki nála.  
– Úgy nézek én ki, mint valami elcseszett favágó? – kérdezte a bájitalmester gúnyosan.  
– Természetesen nem, de jelenleg nincs senki más, akikre számíthatnék ez ügyben – mondta kelletlenül az igazgatónő.  
– Elmagyaráznád, hogy pontosan miért is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
McGalagony bosszúsan fújtatott egyet, majd belekezdett a magyarázatba.  
– Hagridra nem számíthatok, mert jelenleg Franciaországban van Madame Maximnál, ahonnan csak újév után jön vissza, és nem fogom őt csak emiatt visszarángatni ide. Rolandát sem tudom megkérni, mert ő meg az iskolai kviddics-csapatokat viszi edzőtáborba. Frics reumás, de ő egyébként is alkalmatlan, Vector professzor majdhogynem kvibli – elnézést, Miranda, remélem, nem vette sértésnek –, Binns kísértet, Filius, Pomona és én pedig nem vagyunk már a legfiatalabbak egy ilyen hosszú és kimerítő túrához. Egy szó mint száz, ti maradtatok.  
– Nem mintha szeretnék rávilágítani a probléma igencsak egyszerű megoldására – fogott bele a bájitalmester vontatottan –, de valamiért úgy rémlik, hogy az Abszol úton árulnak fenyőfákat így karácsony környékén.  
– Tisztában vagyok vele – húzta el a száját McGalagony –, de ez már afféle hagyomány, hogy minden évben az erdőből szerezzük be a nagyteremben felállított fát, és _nem fogunk_ ezen változtatni. Még a te kedvedért sem.  
– Akkor menjen Granger – szűrte a fogai közt Piton. – Úgyis folyton bizonygatja a rátermettségét.  
– Hiszi vagy sem, képes lennék egymagam megoldani – szegte fel az állát sértődötten a fiatal rúnaismeret-professzor.  
– Na látja, akkor itt a lehetőség – dőlt hátra végtelenül elégedetten a bájitalmester.  
– Sajnos ketten kell, hogy menjetek – döntötte romba Piton reményeit az igazgatónő.  
– Miért? – kérdezte csalódottan a férfi.  
– Azért, mert ha egyikőtökkel – ne adja Merlin – valami történne, akkor a másik ki tudja segíteni – magyarázta McGalagony.  
– Mi történne, az ég szerelmére? – kötözködött tovább a bájitalmester ingerülten.  
– Nem tudom, de az erdő messze van, ráadásul tele van vadállatokkal, szóval mindenképpen biztonságosabb, ha ketten vagytok.  
– Ez hülyeség – fújtatott ingerülten a bájitalmester.  
– Egyáltalán nem az – rázta a fejét McGalagony, és látszott, hogy kezd kijönni a béketűrésből.  
– Jobb elfoglaltságom is lenne aznapra, Minerva – jelentette ki fogcsikorgatva Piton.  
– Nem kétséges, viszont nem fogsz belehalni egy kis sétába – mondta részvétlenül a boszorkány –, és ha még sokáig kelletlenkedsz – emelte fel kissé a hangját, mikor látta, hogy a férfi megint ellenkezni akar –, akkor eléred, hogy mint felettesed, utasításba is adom – zárta le a vitát szigorú tekintettel.  
Piton még mormogott valami nem túl barátságosat az orra alatt, de nem vitatkozott tovább. Rájött, hogy teljesen felesleges, és az egész csak arra jó, hogy még jobban felbosszantsa magát ezen a gyalázatos igazságtalanságon, úgyhogy úgy döntött, a maga sajátos módján tüntet. A délután további részében egyszer sem volt hajlandó megszólalni az értekezleten, még akkor sem, mikor eldöntendő kérdésekről esett szó. Ha kérdezték, csak megvonta a vállát, és azt morogta: „Nem tudom". Mikor végül McGalagony útjukra bocsátotta őket, elsőként hagyta el az irodát, hogy a lakrészében végre alaposan kidühönghesse magát. Útközben vigasz gyanánt levont ötven pontot (húszat a Hugrabugtól, harmincat a Griffendéltől), majd hangos dörrenéssel bevágta maga mögött a pincelakosztály ajtaját. 

**~SS/HG~**

Hermione fel-le járkált az előcsarnokban Pitonra várakozva. Percekkel korábban a megbeszélt időpont előtt érkezett, mert semmiképp sem akart elkésni. Pitonnal így is alig lehetett megmaradni egy légtérben a héten, mióta McGalagony igazgatónő megbízta őket a fenyőfa beszerzésével, és nem akart okot adni a férfinak a morgolódásra. Nagy valószínűséggel így is végigzsörtölődi majd az egész utat.  
Nos, az biztos, hogy érdekes egy napnak néz elébe. És nehéznek... És hosszúnak, nagyon, nagyon hosszúnak. Már maga az erdő, ahová tartottak, két és félórányi gyaloglásra volt a legközelebbi hoppanálási ponttól, mert a Minisztérium – nem tudni, miért – hoppanálásgátlóval védte le az egész területet. Piton egész héten McGalagony nyakára járt emiatt. Követelte, hogy az igazgatónő intézze el, hogy a mai napra a Minisztérium oldja fel a védelmet, persze mindhiába. A bájitalmester csak annyit ért el, hogy McGalagony végül megtiltotta neki, hogy bármiféle, a karácsonyfa-beszerzéssel kapcsolatos ügyben felkeresse. Újabb ok, hogy a férfi rosszkedvű legyen.  
Hermione felsóhajtott, és jobb szórakozása nem lévén, a nagyterembe tartó diákokat figyelte. Diákkorában ő is tartott Pitontól, de a végső csata óta nem tudott úgy nézni rá, mint korábban. Egyszerűen tudta, hogy nincs mitől tartania, és hiába maradt meg Piton annak a mogorva alaknak, aki volt, őt legtöbbször inkább szórakoztatták, mint elrettentették a férfi vitriolos megnyilvánulásai – ennek ellenére persze rengeteget vitatkoztak, és a bájitalmester sosem felejtette el ilyen alkalmakkor megemlíteni, mennyire elviselhetetlennek tartja őt.  
Eddig jutott a gondolatmenettel, mikor egyszer csak a tanulók tömege – mint egy parancsszóra – kettévált, utat engedve maguk között a mogorva képpel felé masírozó Piton professzornak, és Hermione magában rögtön elismerte, hogy azért ez igazán lenyűgöző látvány.  
– Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte, mikor megállt előtte.  
– Magának talán az – fintorgott a férfi.  
A lány csak megcsóválta a fejét, és elmosolyodott.  
– Elárulná, mire ez a napsugaras jókedve? – vicsorgott Piton.  
Hermione mosolya kiszélesedett.  
– Csak ahogy az előbb megjelent itt – kuncogta. – Mint Mózes a Vörös-tengeren.  
– Mózes – húzta el a száját a bájitalmester. – Zsidónak tűnök talán?  
– Hát... – mondta tétován a lány, és pillantása a férfi görbe orrára vándorolt.  
– Hogyaza...!  
Hermionéból kirobbant a nevetés.  
– Ne haragudjon – csukladozott –, tényleg nem akartam megbántani, de annyira adta magát a dolog.  
– Adta magát, mi? – mordult fel ingerülten, majd megragadta a lány karját. – Na induljunk, amíg még jókedvemben vagyok.  
– Ha most van jókedvében, milyen, mikor rossz a kedve? – szemtelenkedett a boszorkány, kilépve az udvarra.  
Piton csak egy lesújtó pillantást vetett rá, de nem méltatta válaszra.  
– Jaj, ugyan már, nézze a jó oldalát. Gyönyörű idő van, pont kirándulásra alkalmas. Legalább nem a pincében kuksol.  
– Először is, szeretek a pincémben _tartózkodni_. – Szándékosan nem volt hajlandó kimondani a kuksol szót. – Másodszor, ez nem egy kirándulás, ha eddig nem tűnt volna fel magának, hanem egy rohadt, kikényszerített _favágó körút_.  
– Akkor is.  
– Maga reménytelen eset – morogta az orra alatt.  
– Nem vagyok – rázta a fejét Hermione –, csak megpróbálom a dolgok pozitív oldalát nézni, ahelyett, hogy mindenen siránkoznék.  
– Én nem siránkozok, Granger, hanem dühös vagyok és felháborodott.  
– A kettő ugyanaz – vetette oda a lány.  
– Ehh, reménytelen, mondtam. Különben is, miért vitatkozom én magával?  
– Mert imád velem vitatkozni.  
– Nagy francokat – horkant fel megvetően, és nem túl előzékenyen kilökdöste Hermionét a nagykapun.  
– Milyen kedves – húzta fel az orrát a boszorkány.  
Piton csak felvonta a szemöldökét, majd megkérdezte.  
– Tudja, hova kell hoppanálnia?  
– Igen, tudom – bólintott a lány.  
– Nagyszerű, akkor haladjunk – mondta minden lelkesedés nélkül, és Hermionét meg sem várva, dehoppanált.  
A boszorkány bosszúsan fújtatott egyet, majd behunyta a szemét, megpördült a sarkán, és követte a bájitalmestert.  
Egy kis mugli falu szélére érkeztek. Ahogy Hermione végignézett a kis, hóval befedett házakon, olyan érzése volt, mintha egy karácsonyi képeslapot látna.  
– Milyen szép – mondta lelkesen.  
– Csak egy falu – forgatta a szemeit Piton.  
– Maga mindig lelombozza az embert – jegyezte meg a szemeit forgatva a lány.  
– Mert annak látom a dolgokat, amik? – A bájitalmester szkeptikusan járatta végig a tekintetét a festői látványon, és a világért se vallotta volna be, hogy ő is szépnek találja.  
– Talán elég lenne annyi, ha nem mondja ki nyíltan, amit gondol – vélekedett a lány elgondolkodva.  
– Úgy ismer? – vonta fel a szemöldökét gúnyosan, és meglepetésére Hermione nem megsértődött, hanem elmosolyodott.  
– Hát az biztos, hogy nem lenne olyan kiállhatatlan.  
– Szerintem ne kezdjünk azon versengeni, melyikünk az elviselhetetlenebb – húzta el a száját a férfi. – Úgyis alul maradnék.  
Erre viszont a boszorkány már határozottan sértődötten húzta fel az orrát.  
– Maga szerint – mondta durcásan, és otthagyva a férfit, elindult az erdő felé, melynek sziluettje ott derengett pár kilométerre előttük.  
Pitont meglehetős elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy sikerült máris felhúznia Grangert, így minden teketória nélkül a lány után indult, hogy az út további részében is „szórakoztassa". 

**~SS/HG~**

Emelkedőkkel és bukkanókkal tarkított, sziklák közt eltöltött kétórányi gyaloglás – és szinte folyamatos vitatkozás – után végre elérték az erdőt, és megkezdődhetett a _tökéletes fa_ kiválasztásának hosszadalmas, és Piton szerint teljességgel felesleges procedúrája.  
Az egyik ugyanis Granger szerint túl magas volt, a másik túl alacsony, az egyik nem volt elég tömött, ellenben a másik túl ritkás volt. Ez nem elég zöld, az túl zöld, ez túl egyenes, az túl ferde és így tovább, míg végül Piton már úgy érezte, ha még egy fenyőfára rá kell néznie, üvölteni fog.  
És akkor végre ráleltek. Végre megvolt a se túl magas-se túl alacsony-se tömött-se ritkás-pont megfelelően zöld-pont megfelelően egyenes fa. Piton alig akarta elhinni. Végül is csak alig háromórányi tortúrába került. Granger meg úgy járkált a fa körül, mint aki valóságos kincsre talált, míg a férfi meg nem elégelte, és rá nem mordult.  
– Toporog még körülötte vagy fél napot, vagy vihetjük végre?  
Hermione sértődötten ciccegett, de azért félreállt, mikor látta, hogy a bájitalmester már a fára szegezett pálcával áll, és végignézte, ahogy a gyönyörű fenyő mind összébb és összébb zsugorodik, egészen addig, míg Piton lehajolva egyszerűen le nem tépte, mint egy kicsi virágot, majd a zsebébe süllyesztette.  
– Na akkor induljunk – szólalt meg unottan, és a lányt meg se várva lendületesen elindult visszafelé.  
Hermione engedelmesen loholt a nyomában, de a férfi olyan tempót diktált, hogy fél óra múlva már a nyelve lógott, és lihegve megszólította az előtte masírozó Pitont.  
– Nem lassítana egy kicsit? – zihálta kipirult arccal.  
– Sötétedésig el kell érnünk a hoppanálási pontot, Granger – vetette oda a válla fölött a bájitalmester. – Ha nem piszmogott volna annyit, most nem kéne sietnünk.  
– Én nem _piszmogtam_! – csattant fel a lány sértődötten. – Csak szerettem volna, ha az a fa, amit a nagyterembe választunk, megfelelően néz ki.  
– Nem, Granger, maga nem ezt tette, hanem lehetősége szerint belekötött mindenbe, amibe csak tudott, mintha direkt élvezné, hogy közben az idegeimen is táncolhat.  
– Ez nem igaz – háborgott Hermione.  
– Hogyne lenne! – csattant fel Piton türelmét veszte. – Mást se csinál, mióta elsős korában átlépte a Roxfort küszöbét.  
Hermione megtorpant, és csak állt, remegő ajkakkal, lesújtva meredt a távolodó Piton hátára. A férfivel szinte mindennaposak voltak a vitái, de soha, egyetlen alkalommal sem érezte olyan sértőnek a mondandóját, mint most.  
Piton valahogy észrevehette a lányban végbemenő változást, mert pár méter után megállt, és felé fordult. A fenébe. Nem igaz, hogy ez annyira bántó lett volna.  
– Na mi lesz, Granger, mozduljon már meg – mondta, szándéka szerint békítő hangon.  
A lány rámeredt, majd sértetten felszegett állal megszólalt.  
– Majd megyek – jelentette ki –, de abban biztos lehet, hogy nem magával egy úton. – Azzal elindult oldalirányba, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön a férfitól.  
Piton a szemét forgatta csak.  
– Elég gyerekes a viselkedése, nem gondolja? – szúrta oda.  
– Nem érdekel! – kiáltotta vissza Hermione. – Elegem van magából és a megjegyzéseiből. Maga mindent megtesz, hogy az ember megutálja!  
– Granger, jöjjön vissza, nem fogok még maga után is szaladozni – figyelmeztette a lányt, ahogy az egyre távolabb ért tőle. – Jöjjön vissza, nem hallja?  
– De hallom, csak nem érdekel!  
– Idegesítő nőszemély! – köpte idegesen a bájitalmester. – Ne kelljen maga után mennem, mert keservesen…  
Ebben a pillanatban recsegés szakította félbe a mondókáját, Hermione felsikoltott, a következő másodpercben pedig eltűnt szem elől.  
– GRANGER! – kiáltotta Piton, és rémülten kezdett rohanni afelé a pont felé, ahol az előbb még a lány állt.  
A sejtése beigazolódott: Hermione rásétált egy befagyott patakra, a jég beszakadt alatta, a lány pedig a jeges vízbe zuhant. Csak remélte, hogy időben odaér, mielőtt a víz elsodorná azt az idegesítő boszorkányt.  
A félelme viszont alaptalannak bizonyult. A patak szerencsére nem volt túl mély, így a lány meg tudta vetni a lábát, viszont tetőtől talpig eláztatta őt a jeges víz, ráadásul a hideg pillanatok alatt a csontjáig hatolt, megmerevítve a végtagjait, így esélye sem volt rá, hogy egymaga ki tudjon kászálódni a partra.  
Piton a futás okozta lendülettől csúszva érkezett meg a kétségbeesetten csapkodó lányhoz, és térdre ereszkedve már emelte is a pálcáját, hogy kilebegtesse őt a vízből, de Hermione addigra olyan pánikba esett, hogy csak azt látta, valamit felé nyújtanak, ő pedig gondolkodás nélkül utána kapott… és eltörte a bájitalmester pálcáját.

– A kurva életbe! – szitkozódott a férfi dühösen, majd minden finomkodás nélkül megragadta a hadonászó lányt, és egyetlen energikus mozdulattal kirántotta őt maga mellé.  
Hermione zihálva-remegve feküdt mellette, képtelenül arra, hogy megmozduljon vagy megszólaljon, de a férfi máris talpon volt, és őt is felrángatta.  
– A pálcáját – nyújtotta a lány felé a kezét. Gyorsan kiszór a lányra egy melegítő- és egy szárító bűbájt, és minden rendben lesz.  
Hermione ügyetlenül kutakodni kezdett a talárja zsebében, majd rémült tekintettel a férfire nézett.  
– Nincs… – dadogta – nincs meg a pálcám.  
– Hogy mi van? – szökött a magasba Piton hangja.  
– Ki… kieshetett a zse… zsebemből – nyögte vacogva a lány.  
Hát ez csodás! Nem elég, hogy a fruska eltörte a pálcáját, az övé meg valószínűleg a vízbe esett. Szép kilátások. Gondolkodás nélkül ragadta meg Hermionét.  
– Indulás – mordult fel, és kíméletlenül megindult előre, miközben egy pillanatra sem engedte el a mellette botladozó lány karját. – Gyerünk, Granger, mozognia kell. Egy pillanatra sem állhat meg, ha jót akar magának – szűrte a fogai között.  
Hermione túlságosan átfagyott és rémült volt ahhoz, hogy tiltakozzon a bánásmód ellen, valamint azt még ő is pontosan tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben a mozdulatlanság egyenlő a halállal, így szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, de kellett neki pár perc, míg rájött, hogy nem abba az irányba mennek, amerre kéne.  
– Hová… hová visz? – zihálta. – A falu nem arra van.  
– Én is tudom – csikorgatta a fogát a bájitalmester. – Viszont ebben az állapotban nem kockáztathatok magával egy kétórás utat. Amint lehet, melegre van szüksége, és hála magának, nincs egyikünknél se pálca, hogy ezt orvosoljuk.  
– De akkor… – kezdte Hermione, de a férfi közbevágott.  
– Hagridtól tudom, hogy van itt a közelben egy kis barlang, ahol időnként eltöltött egy éjszakát – magyarázta. – Ha szerencsénk van, talán hagyott ott tűzifát.  
Hermione szívből remélte, hogy így lesz.  
Vacogó fogakkal, egész testében remegve próbált lépést tartani Pitonnal, de a járás egyre nehezebbé vált a számára, végül nem bírta tovább, megbotlott, és elesett. A bájitalmester káromkodva hajolt le érte, de nem lábra állította, hanem egyszerűen felkapta, és a lányt a karjában tartva tette meg vele az utolsó párszáz métert, mikor is mint egy megváltó, eléjük tárult a barlang bejárata.

Piton sietős léptekkel bevonult, és próbálta a szemét hozzászoktatni a bent lévő félhomályhoz, hogy mielőbb körülnézhessen, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor a barlang túlsó falánál megpillantott egy hevenyészett matracot, rajta pokrócokkal, valamint a matractól nem messze egy halomban odahordott tűzifának valót. Magában néma hálát rebegett Hagridnak.  
Gyorsan letette a karjában tartott lányt, meghagyva neki, hogy egy pillanatra se álljon le a mozgással, ő pedig két követ felkapva a farakáshoz sietett.  
– Is... Istenem, mmmeg... mmmegfa... megfagyok – vacogta Hermione.  
– Mozogjon, Granger – utasította Piton, miközben kétségbeesetten próbált a két kővel szikrát csiholni, hogy végre tüzet gyújthasson. – Ne álljon le, folyamatosan mozogjon!  
Ahogy a lányra nézett, egy pillanatra ő maga is megijedt. Hermione arca viaszsápadt volt, a szája szó szerint elkékült, és úgy tűnt, nem sokáig bírja már anélkül, hogy összeessen. A rohadt életbe már!  
 _Kérlek, Merlin, csak egy kicsit segíts!_ – fohászkodott némán, ahogy újra és újra egymáshoz pattintotta a köveket.  
Pár percnyi szikracsiholás és megannyi káromkodás után végre siker koronázta a küszködését. A szikra belekapott a száraz levelekbe, és pár másodperccel később fellobbant az első láng, hogy aztán vígan ropogó, meleget adó tűzzé növekedjen.  
Piton megkönnyebbült sóhajjal törölte meg gyöngyöző homlokát. Igaz, hogy hideg volt, de ő rendesen kimelegedett. _Ami Grangerről már nem mondható el_ – kapott észbe. Gyorsan felállt, és Hermione felé fordult, aki az utasításának megfelelően még mindig föl-le járkált és a karjait dörzsölgette, de a mozdulatai egyre lomhábbak voltak. Pitonnak egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, hogy a lány úgy néz ki, mint a karácsony szellemének pokolbéli változata. A boszorkány amúgy sem rendezett haja ugyanis a rákerült víznek köszönhetően szó szerint megfagyott. Így a fején most tulajdonképpen egy szerteszét álló szúrós „jégboglya" foglalt helyet, ami a hidegtől megsápadt bőrével és elkékült szájával olyan elegyet alkotott, hogy a férfi hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, a látvány félelmetes vagy inkább röhejes, és ha a helyzet nem lett volna ilyen komoly, biztosan elvigyorodott volna.  
– Na jó, Granger, vetkőzzön – adta ki ehelyett az újabb instrukciót, miközben maga is elkezdte ledobálni a ruháit.  
– Hogy? – kerekedett el Hermione szeme.  
– Jól hallotta – mondta a férfi türelmetlenül, és a lányhoz lépett, hogy lerángassa róla a talárját, miközben magyarázatba fogott. – Ebben a helyzetben nem lesz elég az a meleg, amit a tűz ad, közvetlen melegre van szüksége, és ilyenkor a bőrkontaktus a lehető legjobb megoldás.  
– De akkor is – ellenkezett Hermione, és látszott, hogy vonakodik teljesíteni az utasítást.  
– A szentségit neki! – csattant fel a bájitalmester. – Nem kefélni akarok magával, hanem felmelegíteni. Ne magyarázzon ebbe a szituációba semmiféle szexuális indíttatást.  
– Jól van, na! – kiáltotta legyőzötten, de végre elkezdett vetkőzni. Az ujjai annyira elgémberedtek, hogy a talárját és a kabátját csak Piton segítségével tudta levenni, majd a férfi minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül lerántotta róla a pulóverét, aztán a nadrágját a csizmájával együtt, míg végül csak a fehérnemű maradt, de Piton azokat is kíméletlenül leparancsolta róla. Végül ott állt, anyaszült meztelenül, vacogva, ügyetlenül takargatva magát a bájitalmester előtt. Hát, ha mást nem, annyit már elértek, hogy az arca égjen.  
– Be a takaró alá – jött az újabb parancs, ő pedig boldogan engedelmeskedett.  
Valahogy magára ráncigálta a szedett-vedett plédet, de hiába takarta be vele az egész testét, és hiába égett mellette a tűz, továbbra is úgy érezte, hogy itt menten megöli a csontig hatoló hideg. Talán tényleg szükség van Pitonra is.  
A bájitalmester közben megszabadult a ruháitól – csak az alsónadrágját hagyta magán –, és egyetlen szó nélkül bebújt mellé, majd magához vonta a lányt, és energikus mozdulatokkal elkezdte dörzsölgetni a bőrét végig-hosszig az egész testén.  
Hosszú, néma percek következtek.  
Piton fáradhatatlanul próbált életet lehelni a lány elgémberedett és átfagyott testébe, és végtelennek tűnő idő múlva Hermione érezte, ahogy a kínzó hideg lassan elmúlik, és átadja a helyét a melegségnek, ő pedig engedett a kimerültségnek, és hagyta, hogy a hívogató sötétség magával rántsa. 

**~SS/HG~**

Villogó fényekre ébredt. Eltartott egy darabig, míg tudatosult benne, hogy a tűz lángjait látja, rögtön utána pedig eszébe jutott, hogy hol is van épp, és miért került oda. A következő, amit érzékelt, az a meleg test, ami szorosan tapadt az övéhez, és az illat, ami a testhez társult. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Pitonnak ilyen jó illata van? – gondolta tűnődve, és lehunyva a szemét, élvezettel szippantott egy nagyot. Hihetetlenül jól érezte magát. Meleg volt és biztonságos. Soha életben nem érezte még magát ilyen biztonságban. Igen, Piton megmentette őt. Kihúzta őt a jeges vízből, ide hozta, tüzet csinált, a testével melengette és...  
A rátörő felismerés valósággal fejbe vágta. A férfi keze még mindig, még most is, folyamatosan siklott le-föl a testén, de ezek már nem azok az erőteljes, vérkeringést felpezsdítő mozdulatok voltak. Piton simogatta őt! Lágyan, ráérősen cirógatta a hátát és a karját, Hermione pedig jólesően borzongott meg a hatására, és önkéntelenül közelebb bújt Pitonhoz, csak hogy a bájitalmester illata újból elérje, ő pedig nem tudta megakadályozni, elégedetten felsóhajtott, és hirtelen, szinte fájdalmasan tört rá a felismerés, mennyire kívánja ezt a férfit.  
A simogatás azonnal abbamaradt, de néhány szívszorító másodperc elteltével újrakezdődött, Hermione pedig boldogan nyugtázta a dolgot, és mielőtt meggondolhatta volna, mit is csinál, megemelte a fejét, a szája pedig megkereste a férfiét.  
A csók rövid volt, óvatos, puhatolózó, már-már szégyenlős, és mikor felnézett, egy pillanatra meglepettséget látott tükröződni a bájitalmester arcán. De csak egy pillanatra. Mert a következő másodpercben már a férfi ajkai tapadtak az övére, ő pedig boldogan merült el abban az elsöprő, szenvedélyes csókban. Nem tartott sokáig, és Piton már fölé gördülve folytatta a csókot, kezei bejárták a lány egész testét, Hermione pedig nem volt rest viszonozni az érintéseket és becézgetéseket. A szíve őrült sebességgel vert a mellkasában, a vére száguldott, és egészen biztos volt benne, ha a férfi most abbahagyná, amit csinál, abba belehalna, mert életében nem érzett még ilyen kínzó vágyat.  
Aztán egyszer csak Piton hirtelen megemelkedett és lenézett rá, a lánynak pedig az volt az egyetlen gondolata, hogy sosem látta még ezeket a fekete szemeket ilyen tűzzel égni. Látta már gúnyosan összehúzódni, dühösen villogni, de most az egyedüli, ami bennük lobogott, az a vágy volt, és Hermione hihetetlenül gyönyörűnek találta őket.  
– Csak mert a helyzet úgy kívánja – szólalt meg zihálva és rekedten a bájitalmester.  
– Hát persze – helyeselt gyorsan a boszorkány, miközben megpróbálta leráncigálni Piton alsónadrágját. – Ez csak szimpla egészségügyi szex.  
– Pontosan – értett egyet a férfi, és felnyögött, mikor megérezte magán Hermione kezét. – A házak közötti békés együttműködés jegyében.  
– Igen – sóhajtotta, miközben Piton újra csókolni és simogatni kezdte. – És csak azért – szakította meg a csókot egy pillanatra –, mert már túl régen nem feküdtem le senkivel.  
– Na és az a minisztériumi pasas úgy három hete? – emelte meg kérdőn a szemöldökét a bájitalmester. – És előtte az a két mugli?  
– Azok nem számítanak – vágta rá türelmetlenül Hermione, miközben megragadta a férfit a tarkójánál fogva, hogy lehúzza magához, arról is megfeledkezve, hogy megkérdezze, Piton mégis honnan ilyen tájékozott a férfiügyeit illetően.  
– Akkor jó – vigyorodott el a bájitalmester, és úgy folytatta a lány kényeztetését, mintha abba se hagyta volna.  
Hermione élvezettel mocorgott a kezei alatt, hol hangos, hol halk sóhajjal jutalmazva a ténykedését, miközben igyekezett, hogy ő is ugyanúgy örömben részesítse a férfit, és mikor végre megérezte őt magában, nem tudott elfojtani egy kéjes kis sikolyt.  
A szeretkezésük heves volt, szenvedélyes, szinte már gátlástalan, de most mindkettőjüknek erre volt szüksége. Úgy ölelték, szorították a másikat, olyan hévvel csókolták közben egymást, mintha egész életükben erre a pillanatra vártak volna, és mikor a gyönyör fehéren és izzón végigszáguldott a testén, Hermione tudta, hogy soha életében nem érzett még ilyen teljességet.  
Zihálva, szorosan ölelve a másikat feküdtek egymás karjaiban, várva, hogy csituljon a szívverésük, és hogy újra visszanyerjék kapkodó légvételeik fölött az uralmat. Percekig nem szólaltak meg, élvezve a csendet, a nyugalmat és a másik közelségét. Végül Hermione volt az, aki beszélni kezdett.  
– Tudod, ahhoz képest, hogy azt mondtad, nem szexelni akarsz velem, ez egészen jól sikerült.  
– Te voltál az, aki rám vetette magát – mormogta a férfi, és szorosabbra vonta az ölelését a lány körül.  
– És milyen jól tettem – kuncogott Hermione elégedetten.  
– Egyet kell értsek – sóhajtotta nagylelkűen a bájitalmester. – Máskor se fogd vissza magad.  
– Nem fogom – ígérte a lány, megtoldva egy ásítással.  
– Ennek ellenére továbbra is elviselhetetlennek tartalak – jelentette ki Piton, miközben simogatni kezdte Hermione hátát.  
– Én is téged – sóhajtotta elégedetten a boszorkány, és lehunyta a szemét, mert az álmosság lassan legyőzte, de mielőtt teljesen magával ragadta volna, még érezte, hogy a bájitalmester egy könnyű csókot lehel a homlokára. 

**~SS/HG~**

Hermione egy hihetetlenül elégedett sóhajjal ébredt, és anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét, még közelebb bújt az őt melengető testhez. Hogy ez milyen jó érzés!  
– Fel kéne kelnie, Granger professzor – mormogta a fülébe egy bársonyos hang.  
– Nem akarok – biggyesztette le a száját, mire egy horkantást hallott.  
– És nem gondolja, hogy a diákok csalódottak lesznek, ha ma este nem áll egy szépen feldíszített karácsonyfa a nagyteremben?  
– Nem érdekel – dünnyögte Piton vállába. – Itt olyan kellemes. Meleg és kényelmes.  
Piton még hangosabban horkantott.  
– Egy matracon fekszünk egy barlangban.  
Hermione végre kinyitotta a szemét, és a férfire nézett.  
– Muszáj mindig ilyen racionálisnak lenned? – kérdezte fintorogva, de minden rosszallás nélkül.  
– Ez az egyik fő erényem – válaszolta Piton önelégülten, mire Hermione felnevetett.  
– Hát hogyne – hagyta rá, majd végre rászánta magát, hogy felkeljen és felöltözzön.  
Örömmel állapította meg, hogy a ruhái megszáradtak, egyedül a talárja volt egy kicsit nedves. Így aztán egy gyors öltözködést követően már mindketten egymás mellett lépdeltek, újra a falu felé tartva, és valahogy egyikük sem bánta, hogy egymás kezét fogják közben.  
Mikor azonban a Roxfort elé hoppanálva megérkeztek, a bájitalmester komoly arccal felé fordult, és megszólalt.  
– Talán jobb lenne, ha nem kézen fogva mennénk be a kapun – javasolta. – A végén még azt hinnék, hogy van köztünk valami.  
– Bölcs meglátás, Piton professzor – vigyorodott el a lány, majd elengedve a férfi kezét benyitott a nagykapun.  
Némán, a három lépés távolságot megtartva baktattak fel a kastélyba, majd anélkül, hogy egyetlen szót is pazaroltak volna a másikra, egyikük megindult jobbra, a másik balra. Pár lépés után azonban Piton megfordult, és a szemében különös csillogással figyelte a lányt.  
– Jössz nekem egy pálcával – kiáltott utána.  
Hermione megtorpant egy pillanatra, és elvigyorodott.  
– Tudom – szólt hátra a válla felett, anélkül, hogy visszafordult volna, majd folytatta útját felfelé a lépcsőkön.  
Piton megvárta, míg a lány eltűnik a lépcsőfordulóban, majd egy sejtelmes mosollyal a szája sarkában ő is elindult a lakrésze felé. 

**~SS/HG~**

McGalagony halkan nyitotta ki a bájitaltan terem ajtaját. Miután percekig hiába kopogtatott a férfi lakrésze ajtaján, úgy gondolta, talán itt találja, de csalódnia kellett. A tanterem üres volt és teljesen pitonmentes, így megfordult, hogy kimenjen, mikor hirtelen zajt hallott meg a háta mögött. Mintha nyikorgás lett volna. Ütemes, ismétlődő nyikorgás, és a terem végében lévő szertárból szűrődött ki. Az igazgatónő kíváncsian közelebb ment, arra számítva, hogy tilosban járó felsőévesekre bukkan, akik a bájital-hozzávalókat akarják megdézsmálni, mikor tekintete a szertár ajtajában lévő megbűvölt pergamenre tévedt – ami nemcsak a raktárba belépő nevét jelezte, hanem azt is, hogy az illető mikor ment be, és mikor jött ki onnan –, és magában néma hálát rebegett Merlinnek, amiért véletlenül rápillantott.  
Az ott lévő felirat szerint ugyanis nem diákok tartózkodtak a raktárban, hanem maga Piton professzor, méghozzá Hermione Granger társaságában, és ha hinni lehetett a feljegyzésnek, már több, mint fél órája bementek.  
McGalagony zavarodottan pislogott néhány másodpercig, majd egyszer csak elmosolyodott, sarkon fordult, és kezében lóbálva a szalaggal átkötött whiskys-üveget, elhagyta a bájitaltan tantermet.  
Majd odaadja azt a whiskyt a születésnapjára.  
Hermione már gondoskodott a karácsonyi ajándékáról, és ha a kiszűrődő hangoknak hinni lehetett, alkohol nélkül is elérte, hogy a férfi mámoros állapotba kerüljön… 

**VÉGE**


End file.
